The Teacher of Balance
by izzybelle8918
Summary: A seven year old Rin walked home from a troubling school day, through his saddening thoughts he had unknowingly stumbled right into the arms of demons sent to bring back the Lost Prince of Gehenna. Follow Rin stumble right into the demon world and take his place as Prince. (I suck at summaries) DemonKing!Rin and Teacher!Rin (future) Maybe some BonRin if i feel up to it.


_**Chapter 1-Long Way From Home**_

It was a crisp afternoon. A seven year Rin walked home. Today was a somber day for the boy. He had gotten in trouble once more, and his brother Yukio had decided to walk on ahead after school. So there the troubled seven year old walked home, head looking at the ground. This sense of upsetness had caused more problems than okay. This sadness had caused Rin to walk the other way.

Without realizing it, the child had walked into the bad side of town, where drug dealers, pedophiles, and wife-abusers lived. Before the kid knew it he had ended up in an alleyway. Surrounded by humans, but they looked unfamiliar to the small kid, but later he would find out they were demons- demons sent to retrieve the Lost Prince of Gehenna.

* * *

Ever since that Rin had lived in Gehenna, but before we get to Rin, let's step back and see what happened to Yukio and Shiro.

"Yukio, where's Rin?" Shiro asked.

"He got in trouble again and I didn't want to wait for him. I let him walk home by himself. Rin's fine," Yukio, Rin's twin brother, explained.

At first, the two thought nothing of Rin's sudden disappearance. The next morning, they had gotten worried. Usually, Rin had been back by now, happy as ever. Shiro had called the school asking about Rin, but they had knew nothing. As a last ditch effort to find Rin, Shiro called the police. They had searched for hours- nothing.

The mood at the church had become somber. Everyone felt the absence of Rin. Finally, the Police labeled it as a cold case. Everyone knew that they would never see the firecracker that was Okumura Rin. That's what they all thought though, fore it wouldn't hold true to some people.

* * *

Now, back to Rin's story. He had made it to Gehenna, by the forceful hands of Astaroth. There he was introduced to the world of demons and that he was the son of Satan. Of course, like any reasonable person, he thought this to be all one crazy dream. Then he was brought in front of Satan himself.

" **My son, you have found your true heritage. This is where you belong. Gehenna will be your new home. Lucifer, give 'im the grand tour,** " Satan boldly gestured to the castle surrounding them.

Rin was afraid. His new found brothers realized that, so naturally they tried to make him feel the most at home. They let Rin cook, and would teach him how to harness his inhuman strength. After a year of Gehenna, Rin finally felt that this was his home.

This would be reinforced even more when Amaimon would be sent after the Kurikara, the sword that kept Rin's demon side bound. Amaimon would come back to Gehenna successful and Rin let out his demon powers. Rin felt an even closer bond to Gehenna than before, he now felt like the Prince of Gehenna and the Heir of Gehenna's throne.

One day he'd also become the 9th Demon King of Gehenna, the King of Balance. As the King of Balance, Rin's job was to makes sure all the Demon Kings got along and he would have to rule of kin of his own. Rin would primarily rule over Cambions, or half-demon half-humans. Rin's job to keep everything in balance, and since most of the kings wanted nothing to with 'filthy half-breeds' the would fall under Rin's kin no matter what kind of demon the person had in them, they were now to be the King of Balance's kin.

In Gehenna, the time moved faster than it did in Assiah, so one year in Assiah meant 10 years in Gehenna. So a year in Gehenna meant 36.5 days in Assiah. So while Rin slowly became less and less familiar with Assiah, the guilt and sadness from Rin's disappearance still bared its mark upon the monastery.

Over the course of two years Rin left all connections with Assiah, behind. He was crowned Heir to the throne and the King of Balance. Rin's blue flames only doubled in strength thanks to this brothers careful help and Satan's brutal training exercises. Rin also gained his animal from, a cat, and also learn his other power besides the blue flames, the ability to change any living creature's emotions and thoughts. As the King of Balance it was his job to keep in balance the system put in place and so he was granted the ability to dispel the thoughts of revolution or the unevenness of balance in Gehenna.

As time moved in Gehenna, Rin started to alter his appearance. In his eyes, he looked to much like a human for any of his kin to respect him. He dyed his hair a dark blue to match the tips of his flames. Rin also got piercings, several above his eyebrow, many on his long ears, and one under his lip. He wore a long black jacket with navy blue accents, a cut up t-shirt that read " _to hot to handle_ ," and a pair of black skinny jeans with rips in them. Now everyone accepted the halfing as their prince and the King of Balance.

Though it may seem tame in Gehenna, that would not be true forever. The Prince was about to learn what it really meant to be a demon king. Fore Rin didn't know that for the first few years in Gehenna were but a simple homecoming party and the real hell was about to begin. Everyday, Satan would find another way to break the boys sanity. This training was harsher than any of the other demon kings' training. Satan was to break the boys sanity, but not if any of his brothers didn't have anything to say about it.

The other kings, well minus Samael, he was in Assiah, had vehemently begged their father to quit the torture on their youngest sibling. Amaimon had been the most sympathetic, he knew first hand what Satan's personal training was like. Amaimon had barely managed to survive with the necessary sanity to live, so he made a plan to bring Rin to Assiah and deliver him to Samael.

 _And that's just the start of the story to Okumura Rin's life._


End file.
